


Misery

by ProwlingThunder



Series: The Everlasting List of Shenanigans [60]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, guilt complex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1544945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt!Fill.</p><p>Kanon has his own problems to deal with. The boy is a complication as long as he breathes; but Kanon isn't cruel enough to hope he dies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misery

There was a boy in Sorrento's cove, Kanon realized belatedly, after he had already invited himself into the Siren's nest. It wasn't a large place by any means, but Sorrento spent little time inside- he was far more often in the grotto outside, and even that was often rare. Sorrento was charged with watching the young God Poseidon when he was too far from the water for the Nereid to watch after, but he had a tendency to watch him at all times anyway.

 

One of the aforementioned Nereid was here now. Kanon recognized her as Thetis; she had been watching the Ocean Lord since he was an infant.

 

… he couldn't be any older than this youth here.

 

Thetis continued to sort through a woven fish-net satchel for something, but Sorrento looked at him as if he had sensed his worry, and Kanon caught site of sea-weed green locks, the red-stained bandaging beneath Sorrento's hand, and a face twisted in agony. The General swallowed despite himself.

 

“Some of the cold-water Nereid brought him to us from the north; the Kraken saved his life.”

 

Not Poseidon, then. Sorrento and Thetis were here as healers, only. If it had been Poseidon and his vessel, Kanon realized, they would have been in the depths of the Palace, surrounded by enough Nereid Kanon wouldn't have been able to move.

 

He was grateful for it for all the wrong reasons. He knew that. But they never would.

 

“Who is he?” He asked at last, and Sorrento flicked his gaze to Thetis.

 

“My sisters said they saw one of Athena's Saints searching the waters, after. But the Kraken would only release him to Atlantis; they could not take him back.”

 

Kanon's heart seized, and then twisted. He looked at the boy again, frowning; there was no way any had discovered why he was here. That Athena's brood was looking for him meant only one thing, and he would not tolerate that now. It was much too early.

 

“When you are certain he will live, Siren, take him to the prison. I will not have Athena's spy so close to the Pillar.”  
  
He saw Sorrento grimace, and had to reassure himself, too. Prison was no place for a boy this young, no matter how much of a threat he could be. But there would be no rising tide, here, and if he were lucky...

 

Well, the Kraken had saved him once already.


End file.
